The Bands Break Up
The Bands Break Up is the fifth episode of the second season, and the 31st episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Upset with the way their bands treat them, and over Jerrica's objections, Kimber and Stormer form a friendship and subsequently decide to form a duo, in which they begin performing together. They become extremely popular and try to release an album. A sleazy record executive named Dave Danielson tricks Kimber into using her shares in Starlight Music as collateral to finance the project, but Jerrica refuses to let her sister go. It turns out that it is a ploy by Eric Raymond in another attempt to get control of Starlight Music and he and his goons try to sabotage the recording process. Frustrated and saddened by Eric's attempts at sabotage and not knowing what to do, Kimber goes to her sister for help. Jerrica applauds the duo's musical talents and agrees to help finish the album and release it, which becomes a immediate success and goes Double Platinum. In the end, Jerrica offers Stormer a place as a member of The Holograms, but she goes back to The Misfits with the understanding that they will treat her better. Kimber and Stormer remain friends for the rest of the series. Songs featured *"I'm Okay" - Kimber & Stormer *"Bad Influence" - Jem and The Holograms / The Misfits *"Gettin' Down To Business" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes :Aja: Jerrica's right. The song on the flip side of our next single should be up tempo. :Kimber: No, no, no, Aja. I want to do a slow ballad. :Raya: It all sounds good to me. But if Jerrica wants a faster beat, I'll vote that way. :Shana: Besides, a faster beat will sell better. :Jerrica: Sorry, sis, but you're outvoted. ---- :Raya: We need something hot. Something to dance to. :Aja: With strong rhythm. :Kimber: I still think we ought to- :Raya: (interrupting) This song should be about love. :Shana: Yeah. We haven't recorded a good love song in months. :Kimber: I got nothing against love songs, but I still think a ballad would be better. (The others play their music ignoring her) Are you listening to me? :Jem: Trust us. We know what we're doing. :Aja: Yeah, kid. We're older. So you gotta do what we say, alright? :Kimber: Wrong! (kicking over her keyboard and walking away) ---- :Pizzazz: Come on, Stormer. You really think this junk's a song? I've seen better notes on a tax form. :Roxy: Yeah, the music sounds like dinosaur's snoring. (makes snoring sounds) Yelk. :Stormer: Come on, guys. At least try it once. I know that it'll work. ---- :Stormer: You don't care about anything I say. :Roxy: (laughing) You wanted us to be serious. :Stormer: You've never cared! (walking towards door) I hate you all! (opens door and leaves as Pizzazz, Roxy & Jetta laugh at her) ---- :Bar Keep: Name your poison. :Kimber: Peach thick shake. Real thick. :Bar Keep: Oh, scrumptious. :Stormer: Vanilla cola. Make it a double and a hot fudge sundae. 3 scoops with a banana. ---- :Kimber: Stormer? :Stormer: (choking on her bite and spitting it out) Oh, wonderful. A lousy day is made lousier. Kimber, the kid Hologram. Where's your big sister, creepo? She let you out after 4:30? ---- :Stormer: I'd rather swallow tar than sing with you. :Kimber: I'd choke first. (The crowd continues to clap) They really want us. :Stormer: I know, I know and I don't like it. :Kimber: This isn't going to change anything, Misfit. I still don't like you. :Stormer: That goes triple for me. ---- :Stormer: Try to keep up with me. Slow ballad in "G". (starts playing) :Kimber: That's perfect for my new lyrics. (Stormer turns her back on her) ---- :Jerrica (to Kimber): Why won't you talk to me, sis? :Kimber: Got nothing to say. :Jerrica: Are you going out? :Kimber: (brushing her hair) Any problem with that? :Jerrica: No, of course not. But where are you going? :Kimber: You don't really care what I do or think. (putting down brush) So why are you asking me all these questions? ---- :Dave (to Kimber and Stormer): Girls, I have something for you. Take a look at this. :Kimber: Wow. This contract's pages and pages long. What's it all say? :Dave: Just sign at the bottom. I know in my bones you're gonna be a hit. :Stormer: A hit? Really? ---- :(While Kimber and Stormer are on the Lin-Z Pierce Show) :Stormer: Hey. Kimber's lyrics are the greatest. And my music, nobody does it better. :Kimber: In fact, Lin-Z. We wrote several new songs for tonight's concert. this should be our best show ever. :Lin-Z: What kind of songs? Will you give our audience a hint? :Stormer: I've never done anything like them Lin-Z. They're really meaningful and sensitive. I love them. :Pizzazz: (while the Misfits are watching TV) Meaningful. :Roxy: Sensitive. :Pizzazz: She wants sensitive? We'll give her sensitive! :Kimber: And my lyrics. Stormer's been helping me. They're really strong, hard, driving. I love them. :Jerrica: (while the Holograms are watching TV) So this is what she's been doing! :Stormer: All of you be sure to come to the club tonight for our concert. ---- :Pizzazz: (to Stormer) Without us, you're nothing! You'll come crawling back! :Stormer: Hmm. The Misfits just want to exploit me. At least your group cares about you. :Kimber: I care about you, Stormer. Friends? :Stormer: Friends forever! Against the world! ---- :Jem: Something's wrong. It's not coming together. :Shana: (looking at Aja) You messed up that guitar solo. That's what was wrong. :Aja: Well, that's usually Kimber's part. It wasn't written for a guitar. (walking into the dressing room) :Jem: (looking at Raya) And what about you coming in late after the 2nd verse? :Raya: Kimber always cued me by stepping back at that point. :Shana: I never realized how much we really need Kimber. (sitting down at the make-up table) We're just not the same without her. ---- :Kimber: (after hearing Eric Raymond is behind the problems with getting their record completed) Give me that phone! (grabbing phone) You miserable creep! We're going to make that record no matter what you do! (slamming phone down) And you! (looking at engineer) You're fired! ---- :Kimber: Alright, Eric. I hate to say this, but you win. I can't finish the record without Stormer. I should have known. Once a Misfit, always a Misfit. :Eric: At last! I own half of Starlight Music again! It's mine! :Stormer: Don't be so sure of that, Eric! :Kimber: (surprised) Stormer! :Stormer: I finished the harmony! The record's done! ---- :Stormer: I almost let you lose part of Starlight Music because Pizzazz and the others gave me gifts. But then I realized you gave me something nobody else ever did. Sincere friendship. And that's worth more than anything the Misfits ever gave me. ---- :(At Starlight Mansion, Kimber & Stormer tell their story) :Stormer: And that's what happened. Can you help us? :Jerrica: (grabbing a bottle out of the refrigerator) Is that what you want, sis? (Kimber nods) I think you were right about somethings, Kimber. We did take you for granted. (kissing Kimber's cheek) But we love you and always will. No matter what. Of course, I'll help. :Raya, Shana & Aja: We all will! :Jerrica: We'll package and promote your album. :Aja: We're so happy for you! :Raya: Congratulations! :Jerrica: Wait 'til Eric Raymond sees how we can make a hit! ---- :(After Kimber & Stormer's album goes double platinum) :Stormer: And even better, partner, we saved your music company! :Jerrica: You can be a part of our company, Stormer. How about joining the Holograms? :Pizzazz: Stormer! (The Misfits walk in) They don't really need you! Please, Stormer! Come back to the Misfits! We need you! :Roxy: Yeah, it's true! :Jetta: Come back, yank! :Stormer: It's true, Jerrica. You don't need me. (looking at the Misfits) But they do. :Pizzazz: You mean it? You'll come back? :(The Misfits cheer) :Stormer: I will, but you're gonna have to listen to me, also, from now on! I'm an equal partner, right? ---- :Kimber: It was fun, Stormer. :Stormer: It was more than fun, Kimber. (hugging each other) Oh, we learned a lot about each other. :Kimber: Yeah. And a little bit about life. Gallery Jem - The Bands Break Up - 01.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 02.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 03.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 04.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 05.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 06.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 07.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 08.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 09.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 10.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 11.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 12.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 13.png|Flyer promoting Kimber & Stormer Jem - The Bands Break Up - 14.png|Cover of Kimber & Stormer's solo album, Back to Back Jem - The Bands Break Up - 15.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 16.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 17.png Trivia *"Gettin' Down To Business" was first sung in Kimber's Rebellion. *Synergy does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2